What Hurts The Most
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Marlene Mckinnon, saibas que jamais, aonde quer que esta vida cruel me leve, jamais irei esquecer-te, sempre estarei contigo, em pensamentos. E um dia... Um dia nós iremos nos encontrar novamente.


_**What Hurts The Most**_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,_

_(Eu posso tirar toda a água da chuva do teto dessa casa vazia,)_

_That don't bother me_

_(isso não me incomoda)_

Eu nunca fora daquelas pessoas que me apaixonava facilmente, costumava dizer que seria impossível que alguém pudesse "fisgar-me" por assim dizer, mal sabia que eu que tu tinhas esse poder. Mas, quando descobri-me apaixonado por ti, ah como me recusei a aceitar... Inventei diversas desculpas, diversas mentiras.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_(Eu posso tirar algumas lágrimas agora e então depois deixá-las rolar)_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_(Eu não tenho medo de chorar)_

Éramos apenas estudantes, desentendidos, nada sabíamos sobre a vida, ou sobre o que estava por vir. Se eu pudesse prever o que te aconteceria, diria tudo o que não disse, superaria meu orgulho. Sim, eu não lhe disse nada sobre meu amor porque era orgulhoso, e tu não sabes como me arrependi... Oh, o arrependimento, sentimento cruel e avassalador, faz-nos sofrer, faz-nos imaginar como teria sido se tivéssemos feito diferente.

_Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_(E toda vez por um tempo mesmo pensando em que você se foi você ainda me chateia)_

_There are days_

_(E há dias)_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_(Agora mesmo e novamente eu finjo que estou bem, mas isso não é o que acontece comigo)_

Se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota, suponho que teríamos ficado juntos, talvez até, para sempre. Mas, eu e meu maldito orgulho ficamos em silêncio, um silêncio inquebrável e insuportável.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_(O que machuca mais era estar tão perto)_

_And having so much to say_

_(E ter tanto pra dizer)_

_And watching you walk away_

_(E ver você partindo)_

Aproximamos-nos, já que nossos melhores amigos estavam – finalmente – namorando. Começamos uma amizade, e assim meu amor por ti só aumentou, dilacerando-me aos poucos, fazendo-me apenas admirar-te mais, e mais. Oh, Marlene, porque tu faz isso comigo?

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_(Nunca sabendo, o que poderia ter sido)_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_(E não vendo que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(Era o que eu tentava fazer)_

Cada vez mais próximos, até que era inevitável, era impossível negar ou esconder, estávamos apaixonados, eu mais do que já estava e tu, suponho, amando-me pelo que finalmente soube o que eu realmente era. Não nos demoramos a assumir este amor, mas eu, sem realmente lhe dizer a verdade. Tu me dizias "Eu te amo" e eu apenas respondia "Idem", oh, tolice! Agora penso o quanto era tolo, por que não lhe disse a verdade? Agora, sim, agora é tarde demais.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_(É difícil de lidar com a dor de perder você em todo lugar que eu vou)_

_But I'm doing it_

_(Mas eu estou fazendo isso)_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_(É difícil forçar aquele sorriso quando eu vejo nossos velhos amigos e eu estou sozinho)_

Logo, acabamos nossos estudos, ainda estávamos juntos, apesar das inúmeras brigas e desavenças, dos ataques de ciúmes de ambos, de cada coisa insignificante que fazia-nos discutir, magoar. E começamos a viver como adultos, descobrimos o quanto era difícil, a quantidade de coisas novas com que se lidar, a independência.

A guerra aumentava, o nosso mundo não era mais seguro. Tínhamos que fazer algo. Decidimos juntar-nos a Ordem da Fênix, para ajudar a combater as artes proibidas, e se eu soubesse o que iria te acontecer, eu nunca teria permitido isso, Lene, nunca.

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_(Continua difícil levantar, me vestir, viver com esse arrependimento)_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_(Mas eu sei, se eu pudesse fazer isto novamente)_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

_(Eu negociaria, diria todas as palavras que eu guardei em meu coração que eu nunca disse)_

Nossas vidas estavam corridas, não tínhamos mais tempo para nós, vivíamos para a guerra, para combatê-la. Até um dia, particularmente calmo - fazia tempo que não havia dias assim - nós não fomos chamados para nenhuma missão pela Ordem, não havia tumulto... Passamos à tarde juntos, como há tempos não fazíamos. Chegou à noite, e tu disseste que tinha de voltar para casa e eu concordei, tu aparatou e mal sabia eu que está seria a última vez que te veria fazendo isso.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_(O que machuca mais era estar tão perto)_

_And having so much to say_

_(E ter tanto pra dizer)_

_And watching you walk away_

_(E ver você partindo)_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_(Nunca sabendo, o que poderia ter sido)_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_(E não vendo que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(Era o que eu tentava fazer)_

No dia seguinte, fui até a casa que tu moravas, junto de seus pais. Assim, que saíste da minha casa ontem, tomei uma decisão, iria pedi-la em casamento, estava na hora, iria finalmente declarar-te meu amor, dizer-lhe pela primeira vez o tão esperado "eu te amo". Quando cheguei, bati na porta e não escutei resposta, bati novamente e novamente e... Nada. Decidi entrar, a porta estava aberta. Um caos, era tudo o que eu podia ver, tudo jogado para alto, como se um furacão tivesse passado por lá, derramando sangue, muito sangue. Foi aí que te vi...

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_(O que machuca mais era estar tão perto)_

_And having so much to say_

_(E ter tanto pra dizer)_

_And watching you walk away_

_(E ver você partindo)_

Oh amor, como estavas ferida, corri até tu. E cheguei perto de ti, não querendo acreditar no que meus olhos estavam me mostrando, tu não podias ter morrido, oh não.

- Si-rius – tu sussurraste, lenta e pausadamente, como se custasse muito a ti falar.

- Não fale nada, amor – eu lhe disse, colocando meu dedo sobre seus lábios, que antes tão vermelhos, agora estavam pálidos, secos. – Vou levar-te até o hospital, não se preocupe tu ficarás bem...

- Não – tu murmuraste.

- Vamos, Marlene, não complique.

- Não, Sirius... Apenas, fique... a-aqui comigo

- Mas...

- Não, não irá adiantar, chegou a minha hora.

Não pude conter as minhas lágrimas e tu suspiraste ao senti-las caindo em seu rosto, suspiro que eu nunca mais iria ouvir, pois aquele fora o último. Tu fechaste os teus lindos olhos devagarzinho, sorrindo levemente, e com um último ofego, tu me deixastes... Para sempre.

- Eu te amo, Lene – eu lhe disse, tarde demais.

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_(Nunca sabendo, o que poderia ter sido)_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_(E não vendo que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(Era o que eu tentava fazer)_

Quanto tempo perdi, podia ter aceitado te amar desde o começo, podia ter lhe dito "te amo" milhares de vezes, mas não. O arrependimento me sufoca, me mata aos poucos, estou dilacerando, Lene! Sem ti minha vida não tem sentido, não tem razão. Volte para mim, deixe-me dizer-lhe o quanto te amo, deixe-me te beijar mais uma vez, deixe-me viver contigo de novo, amor. Agora, tenho que fingir, fingir estar superando a tua perda, fingir que está tudo bem quando eu me sinto como se tivessem arrancado meu coração com uma faca lenta e dolorosamente. Presumo que sempre me sentirei assim, como se parte de mim não estivesse mais aqui, sempre estarei incompleto, amor, sem ti é assim que me sinto.

Marlene Mckinnon, saibas que jamais, aonde quer que esta vida cruel me leve, jamais irei esquecer-te, sempre estarei contigo, em pensamentos. E um dia... Um dia nós iremos nos encontrar novamente.

* * *

N/A: Primeira (e última, provavelmente) fic do Six e da Mckinnon. A pedido da Gin, com a música que ela me indicou há poucos dias atrás que é o meu atual vicio, escuto o tempo inteiro. Tomara que gostem *-* Beiijinhos, Lys.

Reviews?


End file.
